


We could stay forever, you and I

by 17 pansies (17pansies)



Series: Any time you need a kiss, I have one waiting for you [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17pansies/pseuds/17%20pansies
Summary: A tiny bit of fluff because boys with pretty mouths need all the kissing fic.It's not even a fic, actually, just a ridiculously indulgent moment.  Indulge me, then, if you will.





	

Geno comes to with his nose pressed into the nape of Sid's neck, breathing in the sleep-warm scent of him. He lies there, senses slowly coming back online, one by one.

There's the sound of rain on glass, a gentle susurration muffled by the heavy curtains which are keeping out the grey, cold morning. Geno cracks one eye open, surveys the gloom and closes it again, preferring to stay where he is, insulated against the world under the thick covers.

He curls closer around Sid, luxuriating in the feel of Sid's smooth skin against his, the heat radiating out from Sid's body. There's no rush, no urgency to do anything. Geno rubs his stubbled cheek across Sid's shoulder, making him shiver, but otherwise they don't move. It's quiet too, the rain muffling the distant traffic. These moments are few and far between, and so he makes the most of every minute.

Sid shifts eventually and Geno makes a sleepy whine of protest as Sid's warm, solid body moves out of reach. Sid just pats his arm and pads into the en suite. A few minutes later he's back, and Geno shivers as Sid slips beneath the blankets and cuddles up against him, tangling their legs together. The house isn't exactly cold but Sid's skin is a couple of degrees cooler than it had been.

He also smells of mint.

"You brush?" Geno asks, squinting at him in the half light. Sid gives him a lazy little smirk and Geno loves that ridiculous expression. "Yeah, yeah, ok," he sighs, trying to cover up the rush of affection he feels. Wearily, he pushes himself up and groans as yesterday's bruises make themselves known.

Standing in front of the mirror as he washes his hands, he scowls at his reflection. The bruising along his side is coming out beautifully, deep mottled purple and blue. The gash across his nose from where his helmet had borne the brunt of a collision had dried up though, which was a bonus. He'd spent most of the third period trying to stop the bleeding between shifts, so he could get straight back on the ice. He sighs and reaches for his toothbrush.

"Rough game, eh?" Sid asks as Geno comes back out of the bathroom.

"Meh, Flyers," he shrugs, and crawls back under the covers. "What you thinking?" he asks, as Sid curls up close. "Not up to much," he adds, apologetically.

"Me neither." Sid nuzzles into Geno's neck and sighs. "Does this mean we're getting old?"

Geno huffs a laugh against the side of Sid's head, then pushes him back enough to get to his mouth.

"Never too old for you," he tells him, and brushes their lips together in a feather soft kiss. Sid sighs into the contact and goes boneless against Geno. "You such soft touch," Geno says, between chaste little kisses.

"Shut up," Sid mutters, and pulls the covers up around them so they're cocooned together and the whole world narrows down to them and the soft press of lips and the gentle sound of them breathing in sync.


End file.
